To Be Broken Again
by BloodyFang92
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have gone their separate ways.Everyone tells the two rulers to settle down.Both refuse.What happens when Sakura is put into a position where she must accept the offer or face a great and evil consequence? SasSak ON HOLD


**_Summary:_** Sasuke and Sakura have gone their separate ways and because of that so has Neji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto although they promised each other they would see each other again. A year has pasted since than and everyone keeps telling the two rulers to settle down with someone. Both immediately refuse. But what happens when Sakura is put into a position where she must accept the offer or face a great and evil consequence?

_Thoughts_

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self **_

_**Chapter 1: Gone**_

Sakura left him alone to think, as she walked back into her mansion. Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks. She knew that this time it was her who broke his heart instead of the other way around but it had to be done. They couldn't be together. It was forbidden.

This was the way it had to be from now one, no matter what he said or what he did. She loved him, that was true but she couldn't be with him. The one thing she made sure she was going to do was never to have another, nobody was ever going to replace him in her heart, and she would die again before that happened.

She walked inside the mansion, looking for her friends. She found none of them, as of yet and she had started looking ten minutes ago. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she leaned against one of the walls.

She had to find them quickly and tell them what had happened between her and Sasuke; she needed to talk to someone. Her tears had stopped although you could tell that she had been crying for her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were red and wet.

She gathered someone must have seen her and figured she had been crying because a moment later, she felt a figure stand before her. She sighed once again, not wanting to deal with anyone right now, before opening her eyes and looking at the stranger.

Her eyes widened, as she looked at the gorgeous man in front of her. Her eyes narrowed when she realized what she had said about him.

'_Gorgeous? No, he's not that handsome, Sasuke's much more handsome than him but only by a bit.'_ She thought to herself.

'**_Yeah and look, he's an angel which means you and him can well… you know.'_** Her inner self told her.

'_I will not be with another; did you not hear me say that?'_ Sakura asked her inner self, angered by the comment made.

'**_I know but we'll have to settle down. It'll be sad if we well don't, cause than we'd still be a virgin. I don't think I want to be one for the rest of my life, you know?'_** Inner Sakura said, and Sakura inwardly sighed.

She did have a point there but she still wasn't going with any other man besides Sasuke, of which she couldn't have anyway.

"Ms.?" She heard the man call out to her; she stopped her conversation with her inner self and returned to reality.

"Yes?" She asked the man, looking at him. He looked fairly familiar as if she had seen him before. She couldn't tell from where though.

Not to mention, her instincts were going haywire, telling her something was not right about him. She ignored them though. Not believing them even if they always were right.

The man was about six foot, onyx colored eyes, and black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked about the age of 24.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice sounded as if her were concerned. She was confused about that. Why would a man she had never saw before be concerned about her?

"Yes, I am fine. Why do ask?" She asked him, trying to make it sound true but she knew that he wouldn't believe it.

Nobody could be that stupid. _'Except maybe Naruto.' _Sakura smiled at the thought. She was going to miss her old friends. She would not be able to see them much anymore because of the situation they had been brought into.

"You don't look fine, ms. you've been crying, haven't you?" The man asked her with a slight smile.

"I don't see how that's your concern sir." Sakura told him, trying to sound as polite as possible. She wasn't in the mood to talk to this man, even if he was gorgeous. She was still sad.

"I'm just concerned for my queens well-being is all. Is that so wrong?" The man replied, smoothly.

"No, I suppose not."

"So why have you been crying?"

"Because I have."

"Personal Information?"

"Yes so stop asking, please. I'm in no mood."

"If you wish my Queen. I just wanted to know who made someone as beautiful and nice as yourself upset." The man told her with a smile. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up a bit at the compliment. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for the compliments but I really must be going." Sakura said to him and began to leave, only to have him grab her wrist and pull her back.

"You don't wish to know the name of the man you have been talking to for the past few minutes?"

Sakura sighed and asked, "What is your name?"

"Itachi, my lady." The man told her with a small smirk. Sakura's eyes snapped open at the name and she looked at him.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura stuttered out.

'_It couldn't be him, could it?' _

'**_I don't think it could be. The Itachi we know would never be sent to heaven.'_** Her inner self stated.

'_Good point. It must be a different person.'_

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, the name…your name is just familiar." Sakura told him and he widened his smirk.

"You knew someone with my name? On earth perhaps?"

"Yes, I did. How did you know?"

"Well, you haven't been here ever long and Itachi is not a very common name so I guessed."

"Oh. Well, I must be going. It was nice meeting you. Goodnight." Sakura said as she hurriedly left.

Itachi watched as she quickly walked away from him. He smirked, his eyes flashing to red before turning back to normal.

'_I'll be seeing you soon, little cherry blossom, very soon.'_ He thought to himself before slowly disappearing into the shadows.

**_(A/N: Finally the first chapter to broken again is done. Sorry it took so long to get out but I've been having major problems. I don't know when the next chap will be up since I'm on my friends computer typing but I'll try and make it soon.) _**


End file.
